Melee Rating
Melee Rating (MR) refers to how well your character does when you attack. The MR stat is used for just about everything combat related. Before each fight the game will compare your MR with your enemies' to determine to-hit number, which determines how hard a battle it will be. Even when you’re calling on your Powers to blast your enemy with magic, the MR stat is still used to determine how much damage your enemy will dish out to you, so whatever type of character you want to play, it's a pretty important stat. See Combat for details. Base MR Your MR can theoretically range between 3 and 28 at the start of the game, plus bonus. In practice, your MR will be between 19 and 28, plus bonus. The MR initial bonus can be from -1 to +4. Although it is partially random, it closely correlates with the associated stats (Might, Agility, Mind, & Luck) and the base MR, so if your skills are high and your MR is 28 (which is very desirable), it's very probable your bonus will be +4. After you start your game, however, the MR bonus is seamlessly merged with your base MR, and is never again seen separately. Long story short, make sure you start your game with 32 MR. Raising MR Your MR is a very easy stat to alter. It is affected by skills and many items. Some quests and locations also provide increases to MR, both temporary and permanent. The most powerful characters out there can reach more than 400 MR. ;Items * Most weapons and shields will increase your MR. * Many armour pieces (especially the best ones) can also add points (see MR Items for a full list). ;Skills If you're wielding a weapon (any type of weapon), you'll get a bonus from your Weaponry skill. Additionally, if you have the Weaponry subskill for the type of weapon you're using, you'll also get a bonus from it (for example, you'll get extra MR from Weaponry:Slashing if you're wielding a longsword, and from Weaponry:Stabbing if you're using a dagger). If you're not wielding a weapon, you will see a message on your inventory screen that says, "You are fighting unarmed. Your mastery of Unarmed Combat is providing a +X bonus to your Melee Rating." The bonus can also be a penalty if your Unarmed Combat skill is too low. (This is slightly bugged - the bonus displayed is HALF of the actual bonus you receive.) ;Permanent increases to base MR: * * * * * *The First Lower Level * (choice of bonus to MR, SP, or NV) *Proving Grounds VI - The Alder Throne (rolls for up to +2 MR, not guaranteed) }} ;Special items and item enhancements which increase MR: * * (choice of bonus, can be changed) * (choice of bonus, can be changed) *Fountain in the Ruined City of Tarn (applies to Shimmering Silver or Iakor's weapon only) }} ;Temporary increases to base MR: Enemy MR To ascertain an enemy's MR, just enter its to-hit value at your current MR at : if it's, e.g. 7@100, the template will try the closest approximation to 9+. Give more values (up to 5) for more detailed results. Some enemies have variable MR, the template will also appropriately handle that. Category:Stats